Emociones fuertes
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan tiene un mal día. Su jefe ha vendido la empresa a una compañía mucho más grande, un nuevo jefe (con la reputación de ser un tirano) llegará mañana por la mañana... ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Argumento

Argumento:

Bella Swan tiene un mal día. Su jefe ha vendido la empresa a una compañía mucho más grande, un nuevo jefe (con la reputación de ser un tirano) llegará mañana por la mañana... y a ella se le acaba de romper el último par de medias. Mientras se las está quitando y tirándolas a la basura, ve al pedazo de hombre más guapo y sexy que pueda existir, allí en su puerta. Entonces se va la luz, dejándolos encerrados dentro de la oficina.

Es un comienzo salvaje para Bella y el sexy Edward, pero mientras están juntos y él la introduce en las delicias eróticas de una relación BDSM, y en la excitación de un trío ocasional, ella se da cuenta de todo lo que se ha estado perdiendo durante los pasados años. De todas formas, no es hasta que acompaña a Edward a una alejada isla en el Caribe, a una fiesta, que se da cuenta de lo desinhibida puede ser. Y donde finalmente Edward la reclamará como suya para siempre.


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 1

¡Mierda!

Era la única palabra para describirlo.

Bella Swan cerró de golpe el cajón del escritorio y se preguntó cuánto más podría empeorar su día.

Esa mañana se había obligado a sonreír durante todo el espléndido desayuno para celebrar la jubilación del mejor jefe que había tenido, Tyler Crowley, antes de que él y su esposa volaran hacia el Caribe. El inteligente hombre de negocios había convertido a Financial Resources en una exitosa firma de inversiones y mañana E.A. Masen, jefe de la aún más grande compañía Masen Fund, se haría cargo como CEO1 de su última adquisición. Por todo lo que Bella había escuchado, el tipo era un tirano de primera clase. Y ella tendría que luchar por su trabajo soñado como asistente ejecutiva.

Eso, además del desastroso final de su relación con ese imbécil, Riley Biers. Y desastroso era una palabra ligera para describir lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Ahora todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, sumergirse en la bañera, beber un poco de costoso Chardonnay y usar sus nuevos juguetes de The Pleasure Palace. Ciertamente eran mejores que el egoísta de Riley, que pensaba que el sexo era solo acerca de su placer.

Su auto aún estaba en el taller así que tendría que pedirle a Harry de recepción que le llamara un taxi. Y tendría que hacerlo con un enorme agujero en la pierna de su último par de medias.

Suspiró. Bueno, no podía andar por todos lados así. Se subió la falda, enganchando los pulgares en la cinturilla de las medias y de repente se detuvo.

¡Doble mierda!

Desde toda la locura con Riley, había descuidado sus quehaceres domésticos y la ropa sucia se acumulaba hasta un grado obsceno. Lo que significaba que no se había puesto bragas esa mañana, y que tendría que caminar con el culo al aire hasta que llegara a casa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se bajó las medias, se quitó los zapatos y se sacó la arruinada ropa interior. Estaba por tirarlas a la basura cuando una voz la congeló en seco.

—Hola. ¿Por casualidad ha vuelto Tyler o ya se ha ido?

Bella se volvió para ver al pedazo de carne masculina más hermoso que pudiera atormentar los sentidos, apoyado contra la puerta. No era atractivo de una forma tradicional. No, su aspecto era más bien tosco. Masculino, con una mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos altos. Grueso cabello castaño le caía sobre la frente y la astucia brillaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Sentía que se le hacía agua la boca y sus pezones se pusieron firmes como soldados haciendo honores militares.

¡Triple mierda!

—Oh, no, se ha ido. Todo el día. Quiero decir, permanentemente —Se pasó la mano por la frente y se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba las medias. Las tiró a la basura con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir—. El señor Crowley se ha jubilado —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Y no debería usted saberlo? Lo vi en el desayuno y luego hablando con él después.

—Solo pensé que podría haber vuelto por unos minutos. —Miró el cubo de basura—. ¿Siempre tiras tu ropa interior en los cestos de la oficina?

Bella sintió su cara ponerse roja y caliente.

—No. Quiero decir, esto es una excepción. Esto es… ah, diablos. ¿Necesita algo?

Una sonrisa torció la esquina de su boca.

—Esperaba que si me quedaba por aquí podría ver una repetición de ese strip-tease.

Oh, Dios. Quería morirse.

—Hoy ya se han ido todos— ¿Debería haberle dicho eso? —Me estoy preparando para cerrar ahora mismo. Si tiene algún asunto aquí, le sugiero que vuelva mañana y hable con el nuevo CEO E.A. Masen. No quiero ser grosera, pero realmente tengo que cerrar la oficina.

Giró la llave para cerrar el escritorio y agarró su gran bolso de la mesa donde lo había dejado. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, se detuvo cuando el Señor Atractivo se quedó donde estaba.

—Debe irse ahora. Señor.

Él despegó su cuerpo del marco de la puerta.

—Quizás pueda convencerte para tomar una copa conmigo —Sus ojos viajaron a sus piernas—. Me gusta beber con mujeres que no llevan medias. O nada más. Quizás puedas mostrarme algo más de tus... eh, atributos.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba de nuevo. Tenía que salir de ahí.

—No lo creo. Por favor. Solo déjeme cerrar y podremos ir al ascensor. Mañana llega el nuevo jefe del infierno y quiero estar más o menos lista para él.

—¿Incluirá eso medias? —sonrió él.

¡Doble, doble mierda!

—A este paso podría incluir medias de hierro. Vamos, señor… Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, todas las luces se apagaron. Bella apretó el interruptor de la luz junto a la puerta pero nada ocurrió. Luego lo intentó con todas las lámparas. Aún había suficiente luz entrando por el gran ventanal para ver por donde caminaba.

—Parece que se ha ido la luz —comentó el Señor Atractivo.

—Bueno, que astuto es usted.

—¿Ocurre esto muy seguido?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Detroit Edison ha tenido caídas de tensión por el calor, pero pensé que ya no habría problemas.

—Una buena razón para no salir, ¿verdad?

—No espere que podamos salir a ninguna parte. Porque quizás tengamos un pequeño problema.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tipo de problema?

Bella avanzó hacia la puerta de la sala que albergaba la oficina de Tyler y la suya y tiró de ella. Nada ocurrió. Tiró de nuevo. Todavía nada.

—Mierda —Exhaló un suspiro—. Lo siento.

—A ver, déjame intentarlo —Tiró más fuerte que Bella pero nada se movió—. De acuerdo, ¿Quieres decirme lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo metió detrás de la oreja.

—El Señor Crowley a menudo guarda cheques al portador y otros valores negociables, incluso efectivo, en la caja fuerte durante la noche. Y yo mantengo archivos confidenciales en Cd's que él también mantiene a salvo.

El Señor Atractivo frunció el ceño.

—¿Y?

—Él se puso paranoico con la seguridad después que nos robaran. Instaló cerraduras electrónicas en las puertas del despacho. Cuando la electricidad se va, no funcionan.

Su mandíbula cayó.

—¿Quieres decir que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que la electricidad vuelva?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a alguien, al cerrajero o a quien sea, y le dices que venga a sacarnos?

—Los teléfonos dejan de funcionar cuando no hay electricidad.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Él metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono celular, lo golpeó, y frunció el ceño.

—Sin señal.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Es oscilante en este edificio. Olvidé por qué. El mío solo funciona en el ascensor.

—Al que no podemos llegar porque no podemos abrir las puertas —Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Vaya, esto es estupendo —Tiró de la corbata a rayas azules y amarillas anudada bajo el cuello de su camisa de lino amarillo pálido—. Supongo que el aire acondicionado también se va ¿verdad? Por supuesto. No hay electricidad, no hay aire acondicionado.

Ella lo miró impotente.

Luego él se echó a reír.

—Me agrada que piense que esto es tan gracioso —Le espetó.

—Es invaluable, eso es lo que es —Se sacó el blazer azul y lo tiró junto con la corbata en un sillón—. ¿Sabes a cuántos hombres les encantaría estar aislados de esta forma con una hermosa mujer?

¿Hermosa? ¿Él pensaba que era hermosa?

—¿Disculpa?

—Me has oído —Se acercó a ella.

Retrocedió hasta que su trasero golpeó el escritorio.

—¿Q-qué tienes en mente?

Él le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, veamos. Parece que estamos obligados a estar aquí por algún tiempo así que tenemos que hacer algo para pasar el rato.

—¿Pasar el rato? —Sonaba como un loro.

—Mm-hmm. No soy del tipo que juega a las cartas. Ajedrez, quizás pero solo un idiota perdería el tiempo con una preciosa mujer jugando ajedrez —Se frotó la mandíbula—. Siempre están los juegos de palabras.

Lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Quieres hacer juegos de palabra?

—No. Quiero hacer esto —Estaba justo contra ella, su obviamente hinchada polla presionando contra su vientre, su cara no más lejos que un centímetro de la suya. Entonces sus brazos la envolvieron, empujándola con fuerza contra él y su boca bajó sobre la de ella.

Demasiado sorprendida como para moverse, abrió la boca para protestar y su lengua se deslizó dentro como un bandido merodeador, probando, tocando y acariciando la línea de su boca. Sus manos bajaron hasta su culo, agarrándolo y empujándola cerca. No podía creer que sus propias manos realmente se deslizaran alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos se enroscaran en su pelo. Este era un beso más que increíble. Él sabía a menta y a aire fresco y olía a algo deliciosamente picante.

Estoy besando a un hombre y ni siquiera sé quién es. ¡Dios Mío! Bueno, ¿No era esta tu fantasía? ¿No habías soñado esto después del último fiasco con Riley? ¿Conocer a un hombre sexy y atractivo, totalmente desconocido y tener salvaje e incontrolable sexo con él?

Alejó su cabeza por un momento. Él no le había dado mucho espacio para maniobrar.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, —jadeó.

Le mostró su sonrisa mágica.

—Edward. Sólo llámame Edward.

—Bella —Le sorprendió el haber podido siquiera pronunciar la palabra.

—¿Qué? —La contempló con esos calientes ojos esmeralda, su cara tan cerca que ella podía contar sus pestañas—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Bella, —jadeó—. Mi nombre es Bella.

—Oh. Bueno. Hola Bella, encantado de conocerte.

Luego su boca descendió sobre ella de nuevo, su lengua invadiendo el interior, como una vela parpadeando sobre los tejidos sensibles, se sintió a sí misma derretirse. Lo que quedaba de su cerebro apareció y encontró la fuerza para alejarse de él. Intentó apartarlo, pero la sostenía demasiado cerca como para moverse. Sus manos se movían arriba y abajo de su espalda, creando fricción bajo la tela de su vestido.

—No podemos hacer esto —Su respiración se transformó en jadeos irregulares mientras empujaba su pecho de nuevo.

—No veo por qué no. Aquí estamos, atrapados en esta oficina, ni idea de cuándo saldremos de este lugar. Estoy duro desde el minuto en que he puesto mis ojos en ti. Y si la forma en que me has devuelto ese beso es alguna indicación, no me encuentras exactamente desagradable.

—P-pero ni siquiera nos conocemos.

—Por supuesto que sí, —sonrió—. Nos acabamos de presentar. Y estamos a punto de conocernos mucho mejor ¿Cierto?

Mientras hablaban, él deslizó una mano por encima de su cadera y ligeramente le levantó la falda hasta que su palma tocó su carne desnuda.

Bella se sacudió.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—Tocando ese culo que lucía tan atractivo cuando estabas haciendo tu mini strip-tease antes —Le sonrió.

No se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y su rostro se inundó de vergüenza. Pero no se pudo obligar a alejarse de él. Su mano era como brasas ardiendo en su culo, dejando rastros de fuego dondequiera que tocara. Su mente gritaba ¡Detente! Pero su cuerpo decía, No te detengas, maldito tonto.

Edward dejó caer su boca sobre sus hombros y empezó a morder suavemente el lugar donde su cuello y hombro se unían. Sintió el líquido comenzando a rebosar de su coño y deseó tener las bragas puestas para absorber la humedad. ¡Esto era una locura! Estaba mojada por un hombre al que conocía desde hacía cinco minutos y estaba dejando que tocara su culo desnudo.

¡Y le gustaba! De alguna forma su presencia la rodeaba y su esencia masculina la drogaba, bajando su guardia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo y estaba mojada, empapada, goteando.

—Yo… Nosotros… Eso es… —No podía descubrir qué decir.

Él le confundía la mente con solo un ligero toque.

—Míralo de esta forma —Todavía mordiéndole el hombro, enviando ondas de sensaciones por su columna—. ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sería tener sexo ardiente y sudoroso con un extraño? ¿Alguien a quien no conocías pero que te ponía más caliente que una chimenea encendida? ¿Alguien con quien podrías hacer cualquier cosa porque no creías que tuvieras que enfrentarlo de nuevo?

Su coño goteaba otra vez. Oh, sí. Esa era definitivamente una de sus fantasías recurrentes. Cada vez que se había sentido defraudada por Riley Biers, o por cualquiera de sus otras "relaciones", especialmente después de la última. Se preguntaba por qué no podía encontrar un hombre que la pudiera hacer temblar de necesidad, que quisiera empujar cada límite con ella, probar cada placer sexual. Alguien a quien su placer viniera tanto del de ella como del suyo propio.

—Y-Yo…

—Apuesto a que sí —Le acarició el culo en círculos perezosos, su mano parecía vagar sin rumbo fijo—. Piensa en eso. Todos esos oscuros, prohibidos placeres que has tenido miedo de disfrutar. ¿Qué pasaría si por una noche pudieras tenerlos sin tener que preocuparte por lo que tu pareja pensara porque lo querría tanto como tú?

—Mmmm —Trató de formar algún tipo de respuesta para él, pero su toque se sentía demasiado bien. Su culo hormigueaba por donde sus manos se movían. Ella ciertamente soñaba con sexo como este. Y obviamente no había sido capaz de encontrar a un compañero dispuesto. Al menos, ninguno al que le interesara hacer las cosas bien, empujar los límites. Complacerla.

Un delicado latido comenzó a pulsar en su coño y se extendió hacia el exterior.

—Dime, Bella. ¿No estoy en lo cierto?

Sus dedos trazaron la raja de su culo y de pronto una punta presionó contra su ano. Ella se sacudió, luego automáticamente presionó contra él. Un estremecimiento de oscura lujuria la atravesó.

—Oh, sí. Tengo razón. Puedo sentirlo —Su voz se profundizó—. Quieres todo eso.

Dios, su voz era como miel caliente, envolviéndola, calentándola. Entonces, su mano se deslizó hacia delante y sus dedos se zambulleron en su coño.

—¿Ves lo mojada que estás, por nada? Oh, Bella, apuesto a que serás salvaje en la cama.

—No-No tenemos una cama. —señaló ella con voz débil.

—Improvisaremos. Parecemos dos personas inteligentes. —Miró sobre su hombro—. Veo un bonito sillón contra la pared. Y esta alfombra parece bastante gruesa y suave. Así qué ¿qué me dices?

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras que él movía los dedos sobre sus labios inferiores, apenas tocándolos y haciendo que su coño se apretara. Buscó la punta de su clítoris y lo rozó levemente, enviando una lluvia de chispas atravesándola.

—No, quiero escucharte decir las palabras. Esto no va a ser cosa de uno solo.

Su fragancia embriagadora la volvió tan loca como su toque y el latido dentro de ella aceleró el ritmo. Pero esta era la primera vez que un hombre le mostraba que su placer y satisfacción eran tan importantes como el suyo. Hundió la cara en su pecho, temiendo que si lo miraba vería algo diferente.

—Sí. Sí, lo quiero. Quiero todo eso.

—Bien —Le dio otro beso abrasador, mordisqueando su labio inferior, succionándolo, empujando la lengua en su boca antes de retroceder un poco—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es deshacernos de estas ropas. Demasiadas barreras. Quiero tocar cada centímetro de tu piel y sentir tu piel en la mía.

La levantó sobre una esquina del escritorio y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Cuando se la sacó y la arrojó sobre la silla, Bella se lamió los labios ante la visión de su musculoso pecho y la suave mata de rizos café que lo cubría y que avanzaba hacia un punto bajo el cinturón.

Edward se rió cuando la miró.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—S-Sí. Me gusta.

—No tengas miedo de decírmelo. Porque seguro como el infierno que yo te lo diré a ti —Se desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones, luego se detuvo, se acercó y le subió la falda—. Deslízate sobre el escritorio y dobla las piernas. Quiero ver ese delicioso coño jugoso mientras termino de desvestirme.

Tragando una súbita oleada de vergüenza, Bella se echó hacia tras, dobló las piernas, y plantó los pies sobre el escritorio.

—¿Así?

—Más. Separa más los pies. Así.

Su coño estaba totalmente expuesto para él y vio una llamarada de calor en sus ojos. Dio un paso más cerca de ella, acercó un dedo y lo deslizó sobre la longitud de su raja.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo hermoso que es tu coño?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Nadie.

—Debes de frecuentar hombres bastante estúpidos porque este es, sin duda alguna, el coño más rosado, hermoso y atractivo que he visto.

Retiró los dedos y se los lamió, sosteniendo su mirada. Luego se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y los arrojó a la silla junto a la camisa.

Bella contempló la erección que apareció. Su polla era gruesa y larga, con palpitantes venas a los lados. La cabeza era de un púrpura suave con una corona perfecta. Una gota de semen brillaba en la punta.

Edward siguió su mirada. Limpiando el líquido con la punta de un dedo, se acercó y lo deslizó por sus labios.

—Pruébame, Bella. Dime si tengo tan buen sabor para ti como tú para mí.

Ella apenas podía encontrar su voz, estaba demasiado hipnotizada.

—Delicioso, —fue lo único que pudo pensar en decir.

Edward sonrió.

—Bien. Te gusta mi sabor. Porque una de las cosas que voy a hacer es follar esa linda boquita con mi polla y dejar que te tragues todo mi semen. Dejar que fluya por esa delicada garganta tuya como un espeso arroyo. Y ver cómo te lo tragas.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —Su voz estaba sin aliento, sus ojos pegados en su polla. Era tan magnífica, sus palmas picaban por envolverla. Trató de alcanzarla, pero el movimiento significaba cerrar las piernas.

—Espera —Se movió hasta su lado—. Abre tus piernas de nuevo. Así. Ahora. Pon tu mano en mi polla y frótala mientras te saco ese ridículo vestido. Pero no muy fuerte. No quiero correrme aún.

—¿Por qué no? —Sus manos ya estaban desabrochándole la parte posterior del vestido y sacándoselo por la cabeza.

—Porque quiero tomarme mi tiempo. Quiero darme un festín con ese increíble coño, saborearlo hasta que se seque. Quiero follarte con mis dedos y ver qué tan duro puedo hacerte correr y atrapar la deliciosa miel en mi boca. Quiero deslizar mis dedos dentro de ese pequeño culo y sentir tu canal apretarse alrededor de ellos. Y luego, cuando haya hecho que te corras tres o cuatro veces, quizás más, voy a deslizar mi polla dentro de ese hermoso coño y follarte hasta el alma —Puso sus labios cerca de su oído—. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Bien. Suena bien —Oh, realmente sonaba bien. Mejor que bien. Sabía que probablemente sonaba como una estúpida idiota pero él la tenía tambaleando hasta el punto de no poder formar oraciones coherentes. Cerró la mano alrededor de su fuerte eje, sintiendo la piel aterciopelada sobre esa dureza. Su pulgar acarició la suavidad sedosa de la cabeza. Dio una sacudida en su mano y ella soltó su agarre. Tampoco estaba lista para que se corriera aún.

—Quiero follarte el culo, Bella. ¿Te gustaría eso? Sí, puedo ver en tus ojos que te gusta la idea. Apuesto que el oscuro canal está tan apretado que me quemarás vivo.

Le desabrochó el sostén, arrojándolo a un lado y su lengua se deslizó sobre la parte superior de sus pechos. El toque era ligero, apenas presente, pero sus pezones cobraron vida. Arqueó la espalda para que sus pechos se acercaran más a él.

Él se rió.

—Dios, eres tan sensible.

Rozó el torso sobre sus pechos, dejando que el vello rizado le acariciara los pezones. Si era posible, se pusieron aún más duros, hasta el punto de estar inflamados. Quería su boca sobre ellos. Sus manos. Lo que fuera.

—Tócame, Edward, —susurró—. Toca mis pechos —Contuvo el aliento.

¿Se burlaría de ella como lo había hecho Riley? ¿La tocaría sólo cuando él estuviera listo?

—Con gusto —Tomó sus pezones entre su pulgar e índice y comenzó a tocarlos y girarlos.

Al principio apenas podía sentirlo y se acercó hacia su toque. Él le regaló su suave sonrisa de nuevo y comenzó a tirar con más fuerza y a pellizcarlos. Cuánto más duro los retorcía, mientras más los apretaba, más ardiente era el relámpago que se disparaba hacia su vagina. Podía sentir su coño goteando sobre el escritorio. Y cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza para tomar un pezón en su boca, succionándolo y apenas pasando sus dientes sobre él, sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo en llamas.

Se acomodó sobre ella de forma que su polla se frotara contra su coño y sabía que su líquido lo empapaba. Cuando se rozó contra la punta de su clítoris, ella instintivamente trató de cerrar las piernas.

—Uh-uh. Bien abiertas, cariño. No vas a cerrar esas piernas en un buen rato esta noche.

1 chief executive officer (ejecutivo en jefe)


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 2

Su polla ligeramente tocó su coño, de vez en cuando rozando contra la punta de su clítoris mientras continuaba succionando sus pezones y pellizcándolos. Las sensaciones atravesaron su cuerpo, una sobre la otra. Trato de empujarse más cerca de él, queriendo sentir más presión, pero él se sostenía apenas tocándola. Sus caderas se mecían atrás y adelante en un suave movimiento, como si la estuviera follando, pero su coño permanecía dolorosamente vacío.

Bella alzó los ojos hacia Edward y vio que se habían oscurecido casi hasta el color de un bosque frondoso. Pasión. Deseo. Eso es lo que vio ahí. ¿Cómo podía un hombre al que acaba de conocer, desearla más que los hombres con los que había salido durante meses? Se dijo a sí misma de nuevo lo loco que era esto, pero no importaba. Quería alivio y quería que él se lo diera.

Sus manos lo agarraron por los brazos, sintiendo los gruesos músculos y la calidez de su piel. Dios, qué increíble hombre. ¡Y que increíble polla! La quería dentro de ella y trató de nuevo de empalarse a sí misma, pero él la mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo lograra.

—¿Quieres mi polla, verdad? —Respiró en su oído y la punta de su lengua salió para trazar el borde y hacerle cosquillas.

Bella se estremeció.

—Sí, la quiero. Por favor.

Él descansó su frente sobre ella y una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Aún no, princesa. Vamos a jugar primero.

—¿Jugar? —Siguió tratando de empujarse a él.

—Uh-huh. Apuesto a que ahora mismo quieres correrte más de lo que quieres respirar.

—Oh, sí, —susurró—. Por favor.

—Recuéstate.

—¿Qué?

Él se movió a un lado, se estiró detrás de ella y tiró todos los papeles y las carpetas del escritorio. Cayeron al suelo desordenadamente.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó.

—¿Estás loco? El tirano vendrá aquí mañana para hacerse cargo de este lugar. Querrá todos esos archivos en orden. ¿Quieres que me despidan?

Edward le guiño un ojo.

—Te ayudaré a ordenarlo después.

—¿Después?

—Después que terminemos, princesa. Ahora recuéstate.

Con apenas la más mínima presión sobre sus hombros, la empujó hasta que estuvo recostada sobre el escritorio, sus caderas en el borde, con las rodillas bien separadas. Se sentía más expuesta que nunca en su vida y la imagen que eso creaba en su mente la hacía temblar. Un estremecimiento la atravesó. ¿Le gustaba a él lo que veía? ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

Vio su cabeza bajar y al mover el cuello, se dio cuenta de que él estaba de rodillas frente a ella. Sintió sus dedos gentilmente tocar sus labios inferiores y lentamente extenderlos de par en par y más jugo goteó de su vagina.

—Lindo y mojado, princesa. Voy a amar esto.

Pasó la punta de su dedo sobre cada pulgada expuesta de su coño, ligeramente acariciando la abertura vaginal y luego tiró de la punta de su clítoris como lo había hecho antes. Sabía que los músculos de su coño temblaban. Él se mantuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Se odió a sí misma por preguntar, pero Riley, el bastardo egoísta, había sido muy tacaño con sus elogios y generoso con sus críticas.

—Oh, no, —dijo Edward finalmente—. Todo está muy bien. ¿En serio nadie te ha dicho nunca el hermoso coño que tienes?

—No —Se atragantó al sacar la palabra. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Debes haber estado con verdaderos idiotas, princesa, porque este pequeño coño está hecho para acariciarlo —Pasó la palma sobre el triángulo de rizos que mantenía cuidadosamente recortado—. Me gusta esto. Lindo y pulcro. ¿Alguna vez te has hecho el trabajo completo con cera? ¿Dejar tu coño completamente desnudo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Yo solo… No.

—¿No has tenido a nadie que quisiera verlo así? —preguntó—. Una pena. Me gustaría tener una foto. —Pellizcó su clítoris suavemente y sus caderas se levantaron del escritorio—. ¿Nos estamos poniendo algo ansiosos? No te preocupes, princesa. Estoy a punto de comerte.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió su raja, una, dos, tres veces, presionando cada vez un poco más fuerte. Bella sintió su lengua pasar sobre sus labios, alrededor de la entrada de su vagina y luego por sus labios de nuevo. Ese pulso palpitante incrementó su intensidad y más crema cayó de ella. El placer la atravesó, calentado su sangre.

—Oh, princesa, sabes a fresas frescas. Este es el coño más dulcemente sabroso sobre el que alguna vez he tenido mi lengua. No puedo creer que los hombres de esta ciudad no se estén peleando por él. ¿Qué haces, te encierras tú misma cada noche?

—Escucha, Edward —estaba tan tensa de frustración que apenas podía sacar las palabras—, si quieres conversar bien, pero no en este momento —Empujó sus caderas hacia él de nuevo.

Él se echó a reír, un cálido sonido cómo líquido caliente.

—¿Este hermoso coño demanda atención? ¿Quiere ser lamido? Ahora mismo.

Abriendo aún más sus labios, se inclinó a su tarea. Su lengua estaba en todas partes, adentro, afuera, estirando y hundiéndose dentro de ella. Su boca se aferró a su clítoris y succionó profundo y largo. Ella siguió chorreando crema y él lamía sus jugos. Se empujó hacia él y succionó más fuerte. Cada vez que estaba por caer, él retrocedía, dejándola al borde del orgasmo. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así de caliente, así de excitada y desenfrenada. No podía concentrarse en nada más que en esa lengua en su coño y las caricias de sus dedos en sus delgados labios.

—Maldita sea, —gritó—. Hazlo.

—¿Asumo que te refieres a que deje que te corras? —rió entre dientes—. Sí, señora. Aunque odio detener este increíble festín. Podría tener mi lengua en tu coño toda la noche.

—Por favor, —rogó.

Apretó la boca en su clítoris y deslizó tres dedos en su vagina, follándola con movimientos constantes mientras succionaba fuerte su clítoris. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo un minuto más, el orgasmo retumbó desde el fondo de su vientre y se esparció por su cuerpo. Los espasmos la sacudieron y se corrió en su boca como un río. Cuanto más fuerte la follaba con sus dedos, más fuerte la succionaba, más se arqueaba y más gritos salían de su garganta.

Él mantuvo los dedos dentro de ella hasta que el último de los temblores murió. Luego se puso de pie, extendió sus jugos en ambas manos y pintó sus pezones con ellas. Y finalmente se inclinó y los lamió. Su respiración sobre ella era excitante y seductora.

Bella yacía jadeante, esperando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Edward siguió acariciándole los pezones y las curvas superiores de sus pechos, sus ojos fijos en ella, observando su cara. Incluso con una polla dentro de ella no podía recordar un orgasmo que enloqueciera su coño como éste.

—Eso fue… increíble, —dijo finalmente.

—Princesa, no has visto nada aún —Puso las manos bajo ella, la ayudó a sentarse y se inclinó para besarla. Este era un beso gentil, a diferencia de los otros, y pudo saborearse a sí misma en su lengua cuando rozó sus labios con ella. Levantó la cabeza y le dio una penetrante mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

Respiró hondo y lo dejó salir.

—Bien ni se acerca a describirlo.

La besó de nuevo, solo un breve toque de su boca sobre la de ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho, esto es solo el comienzo. Ven, sentémonos en el sofá por un minuto. Necesito enfriarme un poco y mirar ese maravilloso coño no me servirá —La miró por un largo rato—. Quién habría pensado que encontraría tal tesoro escondido en esta oficina.

La ayudó a bajar del escritorio mientras daba un paso al lado, tumbando su cartera que estaba tirada a un costado. Se abrió de golpe y el contenido se esparció por el piso. Incluyendo la bolsa de The Pleasure Palace que había guardado dentro después de su compra.

Edward se agachó y recogió la brillante bolsa color agua.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Juguetes?

Bella hizo ademán de quitárselo, luego pensó, Qué diablos. Esto tenía que ser mucho mejor que usarlos para entretenerse ella sola. Por más que había tratado de seducir a Riley para que usara juguetes con ella, él nunca había mordido el anzuelo. Tampoco lo había hecho ninguna de sus otras relaciones. Solo reforzaba la triste realidad de que su placer solo estaba en recibir, no en dar. También el hecho de que hacía penosas decisiones en lo que a hombres se refería.

Edward puso la bolsa de The Pleasure Palace en el escritorio y comenzó a sacar su contenido. Bella apenas pudo ponerle atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su espléndido cuerpo, todo duro, esculpidos músculos con esa magnífica polla sobresaliendo sobre un abdomen plano. Y su culo, tan apretado. Quería morderlo. Tuvo que sacudirse para notar que él le estaba hablando.

—¿Bella?

—Sí. Lo siento —Sonrió—. Debo estar todavía volando. ¿Qué?

—Digo que tienes una buena variedad aquí. ¿Estabas planeando usarlos todos tú sola?

Sintió que enrojecía y ¿tan estúpido era eso? Estaba en su oficina, completamente desnuda, con un hombre que acababa de conocer. Acababa de comerle el coño y de llevarla a un orgasmo alucinante ¿y ella estaba avergonzada de que hubiera visto sus juguetes sexuales?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Me fui de compras.

—No me digas.

Acomodados en fila, había dos consoladores, un nuevo Pocket Rocket1, dos tapones anales y un vibrador con forma de bala que la vendedora había dicho que sería excelente si lo introducía en su culo. Una gran mariposa2 plástica que las imágenes mostraban que se acomodaría justo sobre su vulva y haría vibrar cada pulgada de su coño, clítoris incluido. Y una botella de aceite perfumado y un tubo de gel lubricante.

Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Planeabas usarlos todos esta noche, princesa?

Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ahora realmente estaba avergonzada.

—Hey, hey, hey.

Edward se agachó delante de ella y le apartó las manos. Con un dedo le levantó la barbilla. Cuando cerró los ojos, la besó suavemente en los labios, lamiendo los bordes. Se saboreó a sí misma en su lengua y se dio cuenta lo erótico que era.

—Oh, Edward.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que esta noche todo vale. ¿Son estas cosas algo que usas todo el tiempo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y trató de tapar su cara de nuevo.

—Bella —Su voz era seria pero gentil—. ¿Has usado alguna vez antes algunos de tus juguetes con otras parejas?

Sólo podía negar con la cabeza.

Él respiró hondo y la soltó.

—Bien. Porque eso significa que soy el primero para todo esto y no sabes lo excitante que es eso —Forzó su cabeza hacia arriba y fijó sus ojos en ella—. Todavía quieres esto, ¿verdad?

¿Querer? Me estoy muriendo por ello.

—Sí, lo quiero.

—Y confías en que no te voy a hacer daño. Aunque nos acabemos de conocer, sabes que puedes creer lo que te digo. Eso es importante.

Asintió con la cabeza. Luego recordando lo que le había dicho, no sabía cuántas horas atrás, que quería escuchar las palabras dijo:

—Sí. Confío en ti.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie—. Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas y pon la cabeza sobre tus antebrazos. Las piernas tan separadas como puedas —La miró hacia abajo, extendida ante él y golpeó ambas mejillas de su culo ligeramente—. ¿Deberíamos ver cómo este tapón tuyo se desliza dentro de ese apretado pequeño agujero de tu culo y lo abre? —Presionó su dedo contra abertura rosada, luego se inclinó y presionó un beso contra él—. No tienes idea cuánto voy a disfrutar esto. Y tú, Bella. Cualquier otro placer palidecerá frente a tener tu culo follado. Te lo prometo.

Bella se estremeció cuando las eróticas imágenes volaron a través de su cerebro. Ya podía sentir la invasión en ese apretado agujero y ni siquiera la estaba tocando ahí todavía. Esperó con ahogada anticipación pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Edward? —Trató de girar el cuello.

—Estoy aquí, princesa —Su cuerpo estaba sobre ella, su tórax tocando su espalda.

Sus manos descansaban en sus hombros, luego se deslizaron con facilidad por sus costados, sus nudillos rozando sus pechos que se balanceaban fácilmente contra él. Presionó sus palmas contra los globos pálidos de su culo y los apretó hacia arriba hasta que sus pulgares se tocaron al inicio de su grieta. Luego las deslizó por su raja caliente, masajeando la tierna carne mientras se movía hacia su ano.

Bella pensó que se moriría antes de que él por fin se decidiera a tocarla. Meneó el culo, pero todo lo que él hizo fue darle otra de sus suaves risitas.

—No hay apuro princesa y no sabes lo que estoy disfrutando de la vista. Además, tengo una idea. No muevas ni un músculo.

Sintió el frescor del aire cuando se apartó de ella, entonces estuvo de vuelta, esta vez ligeramente a un costado. Deslizó los ojos hacia él y vio que tenía su corbata en las manos.

—¿Me vas a poner una corbata? —bromeó—. ¿Temes que esté poco vestida? —Permaneció inclinada sobre sus brazos, con el culo al aire. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Edward cubrió sus ojos con ella y la amarró detrás de su cabeza.

—Cuando no puedes ver, todos los otros sentidos están agudizados. Y para esto, quiero estar seguro de que no te distraes mirando cualquier otra cosa.

El líquido se filtró de su coño de nuevo cuando esa emoción oscura la capturó. La piel de Bella se sentía muy tirante y su respiración era superficial.

—Te encantará esto —La voz de Edward estaba cerca de su oído—. Soy muy, muy bueno cuidando del culo de una mujer, Bella. Podrías decir que soy un experto.

Tragó saliva dos veces, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Me aseguraré de darte una carta de recomendación. ¿Vas a tomarme el pelo durante toda la noche?

En respuesta, comenzó a dibujar círculos perezosos con la punta de un dedo alrededor de su ano, lentas vueltas y más vueltas. De vez en cuando deslizaba apenas la punta dentro de la caliente y oscura abertura, luego volvía a tentarla. Sintió su otra mano moverse entre sus piernas y acariciar toda su raja.

—Mi Dios, estás tan mojada. Oh, princesa, cuando te haga correr de nuevo, inundarás el lugar. Me encanta —Gentilmente pellizcó su clítoris, estirándolo y soltándolo, ella gimió.

—Por favor, Edward —Empujó su culo de nuevo hacia él.

—Lo quieres, ¿no es cierto? Está bien, princesa. Cumpliré tu deseo.

Sintió la fría sensación del gel lubricante que compró cuando él lo exprimió sobre su roseta caliente, esparciéndolo por toda el área. Luego otra porción y deslizó un dedo en su culo, extendiéndose a través de ese canal caliente. Ante la primera penetración Bella sintió puñaladas de calor en su coño y se preguntó cuán más mojada se podía poner. Empujó hacia atrás solo un poco y su cuerpo entero se enfocó en el dedo de Edward penetrándola hasta el último nudillo.

Sintió que se deslizaba hacia afuera, luego dos dedos entraban, extendiéndose a medida que se movían en ella, estirándola. Muy lentamente, comenzó a follarle el culo con sus dedos. Un calor como ningún otro la invadió. Edward estaba en lo correcto. No poder ver intensificaba todo lo demás.

Entonces sus dedos se fueron y una vez más sintió el vacío, pero en un momento sintió la punta del tapón presionando contra su agujero.

—Empuja otra vez, gatita —le dijo Edward.

—Es grande —Se mordió el labio.

¿Podía realmente hacer esto? Y este era solo el primero. ¿Sería alguna vez capaz de tomar el más grande? ¿O la enorme polla de Edward? Oh, Dios, quería hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo lo quería. Empujó como Edward le había dicho y lentamente él presionó el tapón hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella.

—Empuja de nuevo, Bella. Así. Buena chica. ¿Cómo se siente?

Inhaló por su boca y exhaló.

—Se siente… extraño.

Estaba de pie al lado de ella, sosteniendo su polla y frotándola contra su brazo. Sintió la gota de líquido en la cabeza de la polla y movió el brazo para capturarla sobre su piel.

—Sabes, tengo una fantasía que me gustaría probar— Continuó frotando su polla contra ella.

—¿Cuál? —Estaba tan al borde por la anticipación que apenas podía hablar.

—Mi fantasía es deslizar mi polla dentro de esa maravillosa boca tuya y que me chupes mientras azoto tu hermoso culo —Su voz cayó—. ¿Suena bien eso, princesa?

Asintió y se mojó los labios.

—¿Has sido azotada antes?

—U-una vez. Pero como que él se olvidó de que era un juego.

La mano de Edward se tensó sobre su polla.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—Nada que no pudiera manejar.

—Hijo de puta —Se inclinó y le lamió una nalga—. Yo nunca, nunca te haré daño, princesa. Si el dolor sobrepasa el placer, me lo dices, ¿De acuerdo?

¿Habla en serio? ¿Realmente había hombres como él o desaparecería una vez que la luz volviera?

—De acuerdo.

Contuvo la respiración, esperando. Edward le volvió la cara a un lado y deslizó la polla en su boca. Lo sintió sacudirse y más pre semen fluyó sobre su lengua. Cerró los labios alrededor de él y envolvió su lengua en el eje grueso y pesado. Entonces el primer ardor placentero cayó. Su coño se apretó. Luego cayó otro y otro. Su boca comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo al ritmo de los azotes.

Su culo comenzó a arder, un calor que fluyó por ella, abajo hacia sus muslos, hacia su apretado coño por la línea de su vientre. El tapón en su culo la estiraba completamente y cuando su mano aterrizaba cerca de él, pequeñas vibraciones volaban a través de ese caliente y oscuro túnel y rayos de calor se irradiaban hacia cada parte de su cuerpo. Comenzó a gemir y a balancearse contra las palmadas, deseándolas, necesitándolas.

Con su otra mano, Edward sostuvo su mejilla y deslizó su polla más profundo en su boca.

—Respira, princesa. Respira por tu nariz. Sé que es grande pero puedes tomarlo.

Respiró hondo, combatiendo la arcada refleja y entonces él se hundió completo en su boca, la punta se deslizaba por su garganta ¡y lo estaba logrando! Estaba chupando esa enorme polla por completo. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo de nuevo al ritmo de los azotes. A medida que el ritmo aumentaba, también lo hizo el movimiento de su boca. Él se estremeció a su lado, le escuchó hacer sonidos guturales, su polla dio una sacudida y la primera porción de semen golpeó el fondo de su garganta.

—Sí, así —Bombeó sus caderas contra su cara, agarrando su hombro fuertemente con una mano—. No te detengas. Eso es. Oh, Dios, gatita, eres tan buena.

Chorros de semen fluyeron por la boca de Bella y bajaron por su garganta. Tragó, amando el sabor de él, salado y dulce, para nada desagradable. No como Riley, que sabía a basura vieja. ¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento? La polla de Edward latía contra sus mejillas y lengua. Succionó y chupó hasta que sus temblores murieron y el último de los deliciosos fluidos cayó en su boca. Entonces se dio cuenta que en algún momento las palmadas se habían detenido y sintió una terrible pérdida.

Oh, Dios, ¿Se estaba convirtiendo una maníaca sexual que anhelaba todo tipo de cosas extrañas? ¡No! Esto no era extraño. Esto era increíble, era todo lo que había soñado. Todas sus fantasías. Y ellos apenas habían comenzado.

Edward había colapsado sobre su espalda pero ahora se había recuperado, su respiración era más lenta y su mano estaba acariciándola.

—Tienes la boca más seductora que he tenido el placer de follar —Soltó el aire—. Todavía no sé cómo andas libre, cómo ningún hombre no te ha encerrado en un armario en alguna parte. Pero tengo que decirlo, estoy jodidamente feliz de que no sea el caso. Dios, princesa, eres increíble.

Como enfatizando lo que dijo, palmeó ligeramente su culo, luego presionó el tapón fuerte. Tembló bajo su toque. Su cuerpo estaba tan hambriento de alivio que quería llorar. Movió las caderas atrás y adelante, su culo aún en el aire. Edward se movió detrás de ella, parado de forma que la forzaba a mantener sus muslos separados. Sus dedos acariciaron su coño abierto, su líquido empapándolo y se rió suavemente.

—Creo que necesitas algo de alivio también, princesa.

—Quiero que me folles —exclamó.

—Oh, lo haré. Lo haré. Solo que no todavía. Pero no te preocupes, no te dejaré esperando.

Sin previo aviso, metió tres dedos en su coño y comenzó a separarlos como una tijera. Bella se balanceó contra ellos, follando su mano, pequeños sollozos escaparon de su boca apretada. Quería que le abofeteara el culo de nuevo, que empujara el tapón más fuerte dentro de ella, que le pusiera algo más largo dentro de su coño. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, solo para poder subir ese difícil precipicio.

Entonces, con su otra mano bajo ella, le agarró el clítoris, lo pellizcó y tiró, exprimiéndola. Su clímax la arrasó como una avalancha. Sacudiéndola, golpeando su cuerpo, su coño estremeciéndose tan fuerte contra la mano de Edward que estuvo seguro de que le rompería la muñeca.

Dios Todopoderoso, está más apretada que un guante mojado.

Estaba feliz de que le hubiera permitido dejarlo seco porque necesitaría cada pedazo de autocontrol cuando finalmente hundiera su polla en su coño y en su culo. Le apretaría tan fuerte que no sería capaz de respirar.

Deslizó la mano fuera de su coño, la volteó y le acarició el clítoris, mojándolo con sus propios jugos. Solo mirarla y hacer esto hacía que se comenzara a ponerse duro de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Sí, bien —dijo con voz jadeante, pero podía decir que estaba más controlada—. ¿Planeas dejarme la venda puesta?

—Oh, sí. Y otra cosa más.

Oyó un chasquido y un golpe, entonces una mano agarró sus dos muñecas. En un momento, sintió el cuero de su cinturón envolverse alrededor de ellas, cerrándose con la hebilla.

—Eh... ¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No te preocupes, princesa. Te he dicho que no te haría daño y no lo haré. Esto solo lo hace un poco más excitante— Le separó las rodillas de nuevo—. Creo que es tiempo de probar otro de esos juguetes.

—Espera —Trató de moverse pero no encontraba donde afirmarse—. Edward, no creo que pueda hacer esto de nuevo tan pronto.

Él se inclinó y la besó en ambas mejillas, le alisó el pelo en la cara, y luego presionó su boca contra la de ella, invadiéndola con su lengua, acariciando su interior. Saboreándola. Torciendo su lengua. Succionó su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo, y luego lo empujó dentro de su boca de nuevo. Ella gimió contra sus labios, su cuerpo comenzando a encenderse de nuevo.

Le dio un beso suave más, luego se enderezó.

—Oh, estás lista de nuevo, gatita. Más que lista.

Se alejó entonces, frotándose las manos al buscar los juguetes en el escritorio. ¿Qué escogería? ¿Qué harían ahora? Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—¿Sabes princesa? —ya estaba de vuelta entre sus piernas—. Simplemente no puedo mirar y tocar lo suficiente este maravilloso coño tuyo. Es tan lindo, todo rosado, hinchado y resbaladizo con tus jugos. Pero vamos a ponerlo incluso más hinchado, para que así cuando meta mi polla ahí, el ajuste será tan apretado que querré correrme casi enseguida.

Le acarició los labios de su coño suavemente, entonces escuchó un leve zumbido y el pequeño Pocket Rocket comenzó a vibrar alrededor de esos mismos labios. Él la estaba embromando de nuevo, provocándola. Casi podía verlo sonriendo cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas, silenciosamente pidiendo más. Pero el vibrador solo zumbaba a lo largo de sus labios, alrededor de su más que hambrienta vagina y sobre su sensible e hinchado clítoris.

Estaba húmeda de nuevo, los fluidos caían de su coño y bajaban por la raja de su culo. Cuando Edward presionó el vibrante Rocket contra ese punto en su clítoris, enloqueció, mojándose y estremeciéndose, sus pezones estaban tan duros que pensó que estallarían lejos de sus adoloridos pechos. Cuando sus espasmos aumentaron y ya volaba hacia el espacio, Edward deslizó el Rocket en su vagina con una mano, pellizcó su clítoris con la otra y se inclinó para succionar un pezón dentro de su boca entre los dientes.

Bella se arqueó y gritó, sus movimientos estaban obstaculizados por las muñecas atadas y su posición incómoda. Pero el no ser capaz de ver, la hizo sentir cada espasmo, cada temblor, el doble de fuerte.

Por fin, los estremecimientos se desvanecieron, su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó hasta casi la normalidad y su cuerpo cayó en lo que creía era un estado de relajación. Edward dejó caer el Rocket y pasó las manos por sus pechos y sobre su suave vientre, hacia el pliegue de sus muslos y el interior de ellos. Un toque ligero, suave aunque sexual. Pero podía escuchar su respiración ligeramente dificultosa y supo que él se había excitado tanto al verla por lo que había hecho, como ella.

La levantó, se sentó y la acomodó en su regazo. Pudo sentir su polla dura de nuevo, latiendo contra su culo y la fina capa de sudor en su piel. El pelo suave y rizado de su pecho rozaba su brazo y su piel se envolvía alrededor de ella. Sexo, masculino, picante.

—¿Vas a dejarme descansar un minuto?

—Quizás un minuto —Sintió su sonrisa cuando la besó en la frente—. Así que, dime algo sobre ese terrible tirano para el que trabajas.

Se movió contra él.

—No quiero hablar de él esta noche.

—Oh, vamos. Consiénteme —Su mano trazó ociosas líneas arriba y abajo de su espalda, haciendo incursiones en la hendidura de su culo, cada vez llegando más abajo—. Odio pensar en alguien haciéndote la vida imposible.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía tan raro estar desnuda en su regazo con sus manos atadas y los ojos vendados, discutiendo algo tan lejano a lo que estaba haciendo como su trabajo.

—En realidad aún no lo conozco. El hombre para el que trabajé los últimos diez años quiso retirarse y Masen Fund le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar. Se ha marchado hoy, y mañana E.A. Masen, el tirano CEO en persona, se hará cargo. Para perfilarnos, decía el memo.

—¿No se quedará permanentemente?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente no. No es conocido por quedarse mucho en cualquiera de sus adquisiciones. Solo se queda lo suficiente para limpiar, agregar su propio personal y marcharse a la siguiente parada.

Edward le besó la frente mientras sus manos sondeaban la raja de su culo, de vez en cuando rozando el tapón.

—Quizás no resulte ser tan malo.

—¡Ja! —Se frotó arriba y abajo de su polla, sus jugos empapaban sus muslos—. No hablemos más de él esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana será lo suficientemente malo —Sacudió sus manos hacia él—. ¿Hmmm, no estás, eh... olvidando algo?

—Uh-uh —Le dio un beso en el hombro—. Aún no. Tengo grandes planes para ese hermoso culo tuyo y no quiero tus manos en medio.

...

1 Mini vibrador de alrededor de doce centímetros. Su fin es estimular el clítoris o los pezones, sin penetración vaginal.

2 Vibrador que se acomoda alrededor de la cintura y piernas para estimulación del clítoris durante el encuentro sexual.


	4. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 3

Estaba sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, en el sofá, la venda aún puesta. A estas alturas, la venda no importaba demasiado porque la última luz del día se había desvanecido del cielo veraniego y la oficina se había sumido en la oscuridad. Le había dicho a Edward donde encontrar la linterna de tamaño industrial marca Coleman que guardaba en el armario de suministros para tales emergencias y él la había encendido, por lo que ahora ambos estaban bañados en su amplio círculo de luz.

Bella no tenía ni idea de qué había encontrado Edward para usar como amarre, pero sus manos estaban frente a ella atadas a los brazos del sofá. Dos almohadas estaban apiladas bajo su cabeza y dos más bajo su estómago.

Él había hurgado en la bolsa de The Pleasure Palace y sacado el último objeto, un par de pinzas de pezones.

—Oh, princesa, tienes unos juguetes muy buenos.

Succionó y acarició cada uno de sus pezones, masajeando sus pechos, rozando su piel, sus pezones estaban tan duros que pensó que se cortarían en su lengua. Y cuando él los estiró, los dobló y tiró de ellos hasta que pensó que no podría soportarlo más, tomó las pinzas y le puso una en cada pezón.

—Un pequeño pellizco —susurró.

Pero el pequeño estallido de dolor hizo que su ya adolorido coño se apretara de nuevo.

—Bien. Te gusta. Puedo verlo por la forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona.

Y luego la había acomodado en el sofá y atado como un pavo de Acción de Gracias, a la espera de ser rellenado. Pero de alguna manera, estar indefensa no le molestaba. No sentía amenaza en nada de lo que Edward le hiciera. Lejos de ello. Su cuerpo se estremecía con anticipación ante lo que podía ocurrir a continuación. Mañana por la mañana se separarían uno del otro, sin obligaciones ni expectativas, y ella finalmente habría tenido la noche de fantasía que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Princesa?

—¿Hmmmm?

—Voy a sacar este tapón y a poner el otro —Masajeó las mejillas de su culo en lentos y concéntricos círculos—. Quiero que te relajes, princesa. Respira hondo.

Inhaló tanto aire como pudo mientras él sacaba el tapón con un sonido húmedo. Su culo se sentía insoportablemente vacío y no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que retumbó de su garganta.

Edward se rió.

—Bueno, bueno. A ese dulce culito le gusta estar lleno, ¿verdad? Odiaría decepcionarlo.

Deslizó dos dedos más allá del músculo apretado de la apertura, hundiéndolos hasta el último nudillo. Bella suspiró. No había dolor esta vez. De hecho, deseó que añadiera un tercer dedo. Quizás un cuarto.

—Cuatro dedos puede ser un poco demasiado para ti aún, gatita. —Dijo con voz suave.

Oh, Dios, estoy hablando en voz alta de nuevo.

—Este pequeño culo está tan caliente que casi quema mis dedos. No puedo esperar a tener mi polla aquí. Me quemarás vivo.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella comenzó a balancear su culo hacia atrás y adelante, dejando que los dedos de Edward se deslizaran dentro y fuera. El calor irradiaba hacia afuera y abajo, hacia sus mulos y su coño, y supo que estaba mojada de nuevo.

Tendré que limpiar este sofá antes de que el tirano llegue mañana.

¿De dónde diablos vino eso? ¿Estaba tan excitada que pensó que su cuerpo se encendería y pensamientos sobre limpiar los muebles atacaban su cerebro?

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos de alguna manera a la deriva, Edward deslizó su otra mano entre sus muslos, acarició la longitud de su raja e insertó dos dedos en su vagina. Comenzó a moverlos a la vez que los dedos en su culo y Bella comenzó a moverse más rápido, empujando más fuerte contra él.

—Dime lo que quieres, princesa. Dímelo y te lo daré.

Bella apretó los dientes. El alivio flotaba un poco más allá de su alcance.

—Quiero correrme. Maldita sea, Edward. Quiero correrme.

—Espera un segundo —Retiró todos los dedos y se alejó.

Bella quería gritar. Cada nervio de su coño rogaba por ser frotado, succionado, follado, lo que fuera para darle el dulce alivio. Entonces estuvo de vuelta, masajeando su culo otra vez.

—De acuerdo, gatita. Solo cierra los ojos y siente. Vamos a por la gran explosión esta vez.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —Sintiendo otra vez esa avalancha de oscuro calor.

—Ya verás.

Sintió sus manos entre los muslos y notó que estaba acomodando un vibrador sobre su vulva. Luego algo frío en su coño. ¡La bala! Podía sentir su forma. Y finalmente, después de untar un montón de lubricante en su recto, Edward lentamente insertó el tapón más grande, estirándola, deteniéndose para dejar que se ajustara.

Bella se consumió por una ola de lujuria. Aquí estaba, atada, indefensa, con los ojos vendados y todos estos juguetes sobre ella. Su estómago se contrajo y los músculos de su coño se apretaron alrededor de la bala en anticipación.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lista, princesa?

Asintió. Y entonces comenzó. El tapón en su culo comenzó a vibrar lenta y suavemente. Luego la bala en su coño, estimulando las paredes de su vagina, sus jugos ya comenzaban a fluir. Sintió la punta de sus dedos accionar el botón del juguete sobre su vulva e inmediatamente rayos de electricidad se dispararon a través de su clítoris.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, respirando en patrones cortos. Las sensaciones se mezclaban, cada parte de ella era víctima de la intensa estimulación. Y justo cuando pensó que había alcanzado la cima, el primer azote aterrizó en su culo. Trató de sacudirse, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

Después de ese, los azotes vinieron con regularidad, solo lo suficiente como para proporcionar esa pizca de placer que calentaba cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su cintura a las rodillas. Se movió atrás y adelante, sus movimientos limitados por las ataduras en sus muñecas, las sensaciones subiendo tan alto que no estaba segura de poder soportarlo más. No tenía tiempo de absorberlo todo, ni tiempo para ajustarse, o para respirar. Y aun así, pedía por más, empujando su culo hacia los golpes, moviendo su cuerpo para absorber todas las vibraciones. Era demasiado. No era suficiente.

Entonces los azotes se detuvieron y Edward se inclinó y lamió cada una de sus nalgas, calmando el ardor. Y con el primer toque de su lengua en la carne, voló sobre la cima. El orgasmo sacudió cada hueso y músculo en su cuerpo. Su coño se apretó y se contrajo y sus jugos cayeron de ella en un flujo constante.

Siguió y siguió y siguió hasta que estuvo segura de que se rompería en trocitos pequeños, muy pequeños. Las chispas saltaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados y todo dejó de existir, excepto un largo, intenso y convulsivo estremecimiento.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo yació ahí, tan flácida que no podría moverse ni aunque el edificio estuviera en llamas. Las manos de Edward desabrocharon el cinturón y lo que fuera que ataba sus manos al sofá. Luego, la venda desapareció y él estuvo sentado a su lado, acariciándole las nalgas, sus dedos masajeando su espalda. Le acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja y se inclinó para poner un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien, princesa? —Su voz era suave como una caricia.

—Mm-hmm —Quería yacer ahí para siempre, con él acariciando su cuerpo.

—¿Podrás manejar el acto final? ¿Estás demasiado dolorida, demasiado cansada?

—¿Acto final? —frunció el ceño.

Él deslizó su mano entre las mejillas de su culo y pasó la punta de sus dedos por su ano.

—Mi polla. Aquí. He soñado con esto toda la noche. Cada vez que veía ese agujero abierto por mis dedos y esos tapones, mi polla dolía tanto que pensé que me rompería.

¿Podría hacerlo? Nadie la había follado ahí alguna vez, por eso los tapones habían sido tan excitantes. ¿Estaba demasiado cansada? ¿Demasiado dolorida? ¿Acabaría con una noche que quizás nunca ocurriera de nuevo para ella? Se estremeció cuando oscuras imágenes atravesaron su cerebro.

—Lo quiero —dijo, su voz casi como un susurro—. Por favor.

Él le sonrió, luego comenzó a besarla. Pequeñas plumas que tocaban su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla. Su lengua lamía la línea de su mandíbula y el borde de su oreja. Y mientras la besaba, sus dedos manipulaban las pinzas en sus pezones, creando la justa medida entre placer y dolor. Su boca se movió entre el valle de sus pechos, lamiendo cada tenso montículo como si estuviera comiendo un cono de helado.

—Más —rogó.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, mucho más.

Apretó su boca abierta en la suavidad de su vientre, chupó la tierna piel, luego lamió con solo la punta de su lengua. Bella se movió debajo de él, tratando de empujar su coño hacia él y en un momento su lengua se arrastró hacia abajo a través del pequeño nido de rizos y tanteó en busca de su clítoris. Cuando lo encontró, ella se movió de nuevo.

—Dime, princesa. Sabes cómo es esto.

Podía sentir la fina tensión corriendo por su cuerpo aunque él intentara mantener una actitud fría.

—Lámeme —suspiró—. Saboréame con tu lengua.

Se movió para arrodillarse entre sus muslos, elevando su culo con las manos. Su erección caliente se balanceaba contra sus muslos, tocándola con la fuerza de un rayo. Arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, su lengua saqueó su coño, mordisqueando su raja y lamiendo. Sus jugos caían en cascada sobre su boca.

Pero cuando comenzó a temblar y a sentir las paredes de su coño palpitar contra su lengua con pequeñas contracciones, él se retiró.

—¿Qué?

—Princesa, he estado esperando toda la noche para poner mi polla en tu culo, para follar ese bonito y oscuro túnel caliente y disparar mi semilla en él. He estado tan excitado viéndote correr, observándote tomar esos tapones y retorcerte con los orgasmos. Es todo en lo que he sido capaz de pensar.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Esta es tu primera vez en esto, verdad? —Cuando vaciló, él continuó—. Me alegro. No muy a menudo uno se encuentra con una linda y excitante extraña y se folla su culo virgen. Recordaré esto por mucho tiempo.

Lo sintió alejarse, luego oyó el familiar crujido del papel de aluminio.

—¿Siempre andas con condones? —Preguntó.

—Soy un Boy Scout —Sintió el humor en su voz—. Me gusta estar preparado.

Vertió lubricante en la punta de sus dedos, frotó un poco en su culo y el resto en su polla cubierta por el condón. Luego, con ella tumbada de espalda, le dobló las rodillas hasta que tocaron sus hombros, abriendo más la entrada a su recto. Posicionó la cabeza de su polla en la brillante apertura y comenzó a empujar de a poco.

Bella se retiró al principio, pero él no la dejaría retirarse, inexorablemente moviendo su gruesa erección hacia adelante en su caliente túnel. Cuando la cabeza avanzó más allá del apretado esfínter y comenzó a deslizarse con más facilidad, entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y las sostuvo mientras empujaba y se mecía hasta que, poco a poco, estuvo al fin completamente asentado dentro de ella.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca formó una O perfecta.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad princesa?

—Fóllame, Edward —pidió—. Fóllame duro.

—Será un placer.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, no queriendo que el increíble placer terminara pronto. Pero no terminaría para Bella. Su culo estaba dolorido y ardía por la fricción, pero estaba más caliente que nunca en su vida. Se arqueó, se balanceó y se empujó a sí misma contra su polla, sintiendo cada rugosidad y vena cuando entraba y salía contra sus tejidos.

—Más —rogó y empujó más fuerte.

Edward se dio por vencido. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Se movió más fuerte y más rápido, sus pelotas golpeaban contra las mejillas de su culo. Ella chilló y gritó palabras que él ni siquiera podía entender. Su polla ardía, sus bolas dolían y él empujó y empujó y empujó. Y entonces, cuando el culo de Bella comenzó a apretarse alrededor de su hinchado eje como un puño de terciopelo ardiente, pulsantes y palpitantes convulsiones sacudiendo su cuerpo, su propio orgasmo se apoderó de él, a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Su espalda se arqueó y su polla arrojó pesados chorros en el acogedor culo de Bella. Ella gritó su nombre, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó las uñas en sus brazos.

Podría haber pasado un minuto o una hora antes de que sus latidos finalmente se redujeran a golpes lentos y su respiración ya no pareciera la de un caballo de carreras. Con la polla aún en su culo, Edward le bajó sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Sintió como si no quisiera moverse nunca.

Quizás podrían haber permanecido allí indefinidamente, pero las luces se encendieron, iluminando la habitación entera y el teléfono sonó.

Bella comenzó a levantarse.

—Dios, esos son los de seguridad. Mejor contesto antes de que vengan aquí.

Edward se deslizó fuera de su culo y se balanceó sobre sus talones mientras ella alcanzaba el teléfono.

—Sí, Harry, estoy bien. No, sin problemas. Yo, eh, tomé una pequeña siesta. ¡No! No, no tienes que venir aquí —Vio a Edward aguantarse una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia las puertas—. Uh-huh. Sí, las puertas funcionan bien. De acuerdo, Harry. Estaré abajo en un segundo. Gracias por llamar.

—¿Una siesta? —Edward dejó salir la carcajada que había estado reteniendo—. Recuérdame tomar más siestas contigo.

¿Más siestas con ella? No era probable. Posiblemente nunca se verían de nuevo.

—Sabes, no has llegado a decirme qué estabas haciendo aquí. Y por qué buscabas a Tyler.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es importante ahora. Vamos, te ayudaré a limpiar esto. No quisiera que el tirano te molestara mañana.

—Oh, señor —Cerró los ojos, los abrió y miró su reloj—. Tengo cuatro horas para ordenar este lugar, ir a casa, dormir cinco segundos y volver fresca como una rosa.

—Lo lograrás —Se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él—. Quizás seas gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí —Hizo un ruido grosero—. Difícil. Bueno, ordenemos este lugar y Harry llamará un taxi para ti.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mmm?

—Esta ha sido una noche increíble para mí. Espero que lo fuera para ti también.

Antes de que pudiera responder, su boca se acercó para reclamar la suya, chupando sus labios, mordisqueándolos, su lengua forzando su camino dentro como un merodeador. Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, tuvo problemas para respirar.

—Eso es para que no lo olvides.


	5. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de: Desiree Holt - Caliente Perversa y Salvaje 1 - Emociones fuertes

CAPITULO 4

Estoy despierta. Mi cerebro funciona. Soy una profesional con experiencia en este negocio. Ningún viejo cabrón va a asustarme en mi trabajo.

Bella se podría haber convencido a sí misma si su cabeza no vibrara con cada golpe de sus tacones en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo. Una ducha caliente, seguida por una helada, había metido su maltrecho cuerpo en algo aceptable y las cuatro aspirinas que se había tragado mantenían el dolor de cabeza a raya. ¡Pero mierda! Estaba lejos de estar preparada para conocer a un dragón hambriento.

Tonta, eso es lo que eres. Simplemente tonta. Pasar la noche follando con un completo extraño, experimentar con todos esos deliciosos juguetes, cuando sabía que tenía que estar en buena forma hoy, había sido una estupidez.

Pero solo pensar en la noche pasada hacía que su cuerpo temblara y que la humedad se acumulara en su coño. Al menos hoy tenía bragas puestas para absorber la humedad delatora. Sin medias, sin embargo. No tuvo tiempo para ponérselas. Había escuchado que al viejo E.A. no le gustaba que sus empleadas femeninas usaran pantalones "Contrato mujeres, no malditos hombres" y nadie tenía las agallas para contrariarlo. En este caso, esperaba que él no tuviera nada en contra de las piernas desnudas.

Recuerdos de la noche pasada saltaron a su cerebro de nuevo. Nunca pensó que tendría el coraje de hacer todo lo que hizo, sin mencionar con alguien que nunca había visto antes y que nunca vería de nuevo. No podía creer lo hambriento que estuvieron su culo y su coño por su polla. Hoy usaba las pinzas de pezones bajo su sostén, solo para recordarse todo lo que habían hecho.

Subiendo en el ascensor, se alisó la falda del vestido verde de seda que estaba usando, acomodó el collar, verificó los botones de sus puños.

¡Para! Es solo un hombre. Si te despide, hay muchos otros trabajos. De todas formas no quieres trabajar para un idiota como él.

El ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron en su piso.

Tomó una honda inhalación, la soltó y salió al vestíbulo.

—Oh, Bella, gracias a Dios —Angela, la normalmente imperturbable recepcionista lucía una mirada de estrés extremo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Le tendió una mano para que le entregara los mensajes.

—Me dejó un mensaje ayer diciendo que estuviera aquí a las siete. Qué idiota. Y me ha estado molestando cada cinco minutos preguntando si habías llegado. Y no de buena forma, tengo que añadir.

Bella miró su reloj.

—No recibí ningún mensaje para llegar más temprano. Solo llego con cinco minutos de retraso. Si quiere despedirme por eso, no creo que quiera trabajar para él —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿De todas formas, cómo es él?

Angela se sonrojó.

—Espléndido. Es maravilloso. Si simplemente no tuviera ese temperamento…

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Espléndido? No pensé que te gustaran los hombres mayores.

—¿Mayores? Oh, no creo que tenga más de treinta y cinco.

Bella golpeó los mensajes contra su palma.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre?

Justo entonces el teléfono de Angela sonó y ella saltó.

—Ese es él. Oh, Bella, ve. Por favor.

Con la ira ya burbujeando, Bella se dirigió a la suite que compartía con el CEO. En frente de la oficina tiró su bolso al lado del escritorio, encendió el ordenador y dejó los mensajes. Enderezando los hombros marchó hacia la puerta interior, golpeó dos veces y después del "Adelante" la abrió.

Y se detuvo, congelada en el suelo.

E.A. Masen hizo el gran espectáculo de mirar su reloj.

—¿Sueles llegar tarde al trabajo? No tolero eso en mis empleados —Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso los codos sobre el escritorio—. A menos, claro, que tengan una buena excusa. Como el haber follado como locos la noche anterior, en una variedad de formas.

No podía hacer que su boca se moviera. Era él, alto, moreno y fuerte, el hombre cuya polla había embestido su culo sólo unas pocas horas antes. Cuya educada lengua había dejado su coño seco. Se hizo muy consciente de las pinzas que llevaba en los pezones y sintió un calor aumentando a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Tú... —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Él asintió, tragando una sonrisa.

—A tu servicio.

—Pero… pero… pero.

—E.A. Masen.

—Pero… —Oh, Dios, sonaba como una idiota.

—Presiento que el tirano al que te referías es mi abuelo y concuerdo contigo. Es el terror personificado. También se está alejando del trabajo, así que mi padre y yo estamos tomando las riendas.

—¡Pero tú eres Edward! —Que la tierra se abra y me trague.

Por favor.

Él asintió.

—Ese soy yo —Apuntó al nombre en la placa sobre el escritorio—. E de Edward, A de Anthony, Tercero. Pero es más elegante de lo que parece —Se pasó la mano ligeramente por su bragueta—. Y obtienes dos Edward por el precio de uno.

Bella aún no se movía.

—Ven aquí. Ahora, Bella.

De alguna forma hizo que sus pies se movieran hacia el escritorio, pero él le hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba sentado. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo.

—Bonito vestido. Muy profesional —Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano se deslizó bajo su falda y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa—. Sin medias, tampoco. Bien.

—Señor Masen.

—Edward. No creo que alguien que ha tenido mi polla en su culo deba llamarme señor.

Sintió el calor elevándose a su cara también.

—Edward.

—Bien —Sus delgados dedos se movieron hacia arriba, encontrando sus bragas—. Y ya estás mojada. Justo como me gusta —Buscó su raja e insertó un dedo en su vagina antes de retirar la mano. La miró mientras lamía cada parte del fluido de su dedo.

—Yo no…

—Aún no, pero lo harás —Se inclinó en su silla—. Imagina mi placentera sorpresa cuando descubrí que a la mujer que será mi asistente ejecutiva le agrada el mismo... digamos, sexo aventurero, que a mí. Apenas podía esperar para venir a trabajar esta mañana.

—Yo no sabía… —comenzó a decir.

—No, y eso lo hizo más delicioso. Tyler ya había alabado tu desempeño profesional y por lo que yo vi, no exageró para nada.

—Gracias. Creo.

—Sin embargo, he revisado la descripción de tu trabajo un poco, para incluir algunas de tus habilidades especiales.

—¿Habilidades especiales?

¿Se refería a lo que ella pensaba? Su coño palpitaba y sus pezones dolían solo por su toque casual. Tuvo un instantáneo impulso de rasgar su ropa y la suya y retomarlo donde lo habían dejado la noche anterior.

Dios mío, ¿esta soy yo? ¡Me he transformado en una fanática del sexo! ¡Y me encanta!

—Tengo un método de trabajo… poco ortodoxo. No mantengo horarios regulares. Puede que me sienta con ganas de dar órdenes a las nueve de la noche. Así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Las reglas de Edward —Se inclinó hacia adelante—. Regla número uno. Sin bragas. Nunca. Quiero ser capaz de deslizar mis dedos en ese caliente y mojado coño o en ese apretado culo en cualquier momento del día o de la noche que sienta la necesidad.

—¿Estás loco? —Pero su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que un taladro—. ¿Con gente alrededor? —Pero la idea la excitaba increíblemente. Se los imaginó en una reunión, su pierna encima de su regazo mientras su mano se deslizaba casualmente bajo la mesa y le pellizcaba el clítoris.

—Regla número dos. Me gustaría que tomaras una cita en el Spa Intimate Treatments. Yo invito. Quiero que te hagas un trabajo de cera completo.

Las cejas de Bella se elevaron.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me has oído. Los pequeños rizos en tu monte son adorables pero quiero ese coñito tan desnudo y liso como el cristal. Tengo planes para él. Tan pronto como estemos listos aquí, llama y arréglalo.

—D-De acuerdo —Apretó los muslos tratando de detener los estremecimientos que corrían por su vagina.

—Y diles que yo te llevaré. Quiero observar para asegurarme que lo hagan de la forma que quiero.

Casi perdió la cabeza. Bella estaba segura de que si miraba el suelo, habría una gran poza de sus fluidos mojando la alfombra. No podía creer cuán excitada se puso ante la idea de los ojos de Edward observando a alguien encerando y depilando su coño.

—Regla número tres —Enumeró con los dedos—. Nos vamos de compras a la hora de almuerzo. Quiero ver qué más tiene bajo la manga The Pleasure Palace —Se acercó a ella y la agarró por las muñecas—. Te gustó tener tus manos atadas anoche, ¿verdad, princesa? ¿Te agrada el bondage? Seguro que te gustará. Quiero usarlo todo contigo, esposas, cadenas y esos látigos de cuero suave.

Comenzó a decir que no pero sus manos se deslizaron en su coño y descubrió la evidencia de su excitación.

—Eso pensé —Sonrió—. Oh, sí, serás una pequeña esclava tentadora —Se inclinó hacia atrás—. Regla número cuatro. En lo que a sexo nos concierne, no hay límites. Nunca te haré daño ni te presionaré a algo que sepa que no quieres. Aparte de eso, todo vale. ¿Entiendes?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras más jugo corría por la parte interna de sus muslos.

—Eso significa —continuó—, que tenemos que esforzarnos el doble cuando nos encarguemos de los negocios de la compañía para que el trabajo no flaquee. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió.

—De acuerdo —Oh Dios, sí que estaba de acuerdo. Cada fantasía que había tenido estaba por hacerse realidad.

—Bien. Ahora revisemos esa pila de carpetas que tiré al suelo anoche y revisemos las reuniones de hoy. Pero primero, date la vuelta. Tengo que darte el azote que te mereces por llegar tarde al trabajo hoy.

Se dio la vuelta con las piernas un poco inestables.

—Abre las piernas, princesa —su mano separó sus muslos.

—¿Q-qué? —Su mente ya estaba anticipando el placer de esos golpes punzantes—. ¿Ahora qué?

Edward metió la mano en un cajón del escritorio y saco la bolsa de The Pleasure Palace, sosteniéndola con dos dedos.

—Dejaste tus cosas aquí anoche.

Bella comenzó a acercarse a la bolsa pero él la apartó fuera de su alcance.

—Uh-uh-uh. Me di cuenta de que no lo usamos todo y quiero asegurarme de que no te pierdas algo que anhelabas.

Observó con los ojos bien abiertos cómo sacaba el vibrador y acomodaba la punta del Tickler1 sobre él.

—Oh, Dios —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Oh, Dios es correcto —Sonrió—. Levanta tu pierna, princesa. Pon tu pie en mi rodilla. No creo que ni siquiera necesites lubricante para esto.

Un sonido de rasgón le dijo que sus bragas estaban destruidas. Entonces él deslizó el vibrador fácilmente en su coño, la inclinó sobre sus rodillas y le subió la falda. Cuando pasó los dedos arriba y debajo de la raja de su coño y la hendidura de su culo, parando para presionar la punta en su ano, se estremeció por completo.

—Creo que esta será una muy productiva relación de trabajo. ¿No crees, Bella? —ella asintió—. Quiero una respuesta, princesa.

—Sí —Se quedó sin aliento cuando el segundo golpe cayó—. Sí, lo es.

—Buena respuesta.

Metió la mano entre sus muslos y encendió el vibrador. Podía sentir las pequeñas puntas del Tickler estimulando las paredes de su vagina desde el primer golpe. Un fuego se disparó a través de ella y su coño comenzó a contraerse automáticamente.

Oh sí, pensó. Sorprendentemente, su nuevo jefe había resultado ser un ganador y el trabajo estaba por ofrecer beneficios que nunca había imaginado. El viaje de descubrimiento estaba recién comenzando y no podía esperar para empezar.

1 Los Tickler son vibradores que tienen un acabado suave y redondeado, el cuerpo del vibrador es rígido con gran flexibilidad en la punta. La punta de cada Tickler tiene un diseño diferente enfocado a estimular cada zona en particular con la mayor suavidad y facilidad, tiene un modo vibración uniforme y silenciosa.

Fin (por ahora)

.

.

.

Continua: Principios del Placer

Hola:

Esta serie son 3 libros de 4/5 capítulos, así que irá rápido.

Marie ƸӜƷ


End file.
